1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device.
2. Related Background Art
A known light emitting device of this type is one having a semiconductor light-emitting element, and a varistor connected in parallel to this semiconductor light-emitting element (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-15815). In the light emitting device described in Patent Document 1, the semiconductor light-emitting element is protected from an ESD (Electrostatic Discharge) surge by the varistor connected in parallel thereto.